Bring Me to Life
by savvyphoenix
Summary: Jace cheats on Clary and she runs away. She comes back two years later and she is able to trust him again. After time, will he cheat on her again? Will she and a certain unxpected person be able to fix things? Or will everything go downhill….
1. Chapter 1: Fuck You

Chpt. 1 The Betrayal

Clary decided to stay home when Isabelle, Alec, and Jace decided to go to the Pandemonium. She wanted to make a painting for Jace because they had been in a fight for about a week and things weren't going too well. She loved him and wanted to make it up with him. She had asked Alec what he thought but Alec really didn't have much in mind. They weren't very good friends considering that he had been in love with Jace before she came. She had to go out to get some more supplies for the painting because she had run out. She heard someone talking in Jace's room and decided she would investigate. She cracked the door open just enough to get a small peek inside only to see Jace sitting on his bed with some half-naked girl in his lap kissing him. Either she made a noise or Jace saw her because he yelled out "Clary. Wait come back. It's not what you think." Clary turned around and yelled back "well to me it definitely looks like you're cheating on me! So goodbye Jace and good riddance!"Clary ran back into her room and grabbed her steel and three small knives that were in her desk. Jace ran in with only boxers on and begged her to stay. Out on the corner of her eye she saw the other girl run out of the Institute and out into the cool New York air. "Im sorry Jace. Wait. No I'm not. Goodbye, Just remember," she said as she touched his face, "I always loved you." she grimaced. "Wait! Please don't go!" Jace cried with tears running down his face. She gave him a sweet sad smile. "But dear, I'm already gone." She ran into the portal only to look back and see Jace staring after her and getting ready to jump after her. She smirked and disabled the Portal before he could get heard voices before darkness overwhelmed her.

A/n Hey guys! So this is my first story on ! I have already written the first seven chapters. I'll try and update twice every week, but since I'm new, don't hate me! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Back!

Chpt. 2 _I'm Back…_

~two years later~time gap~

"Clary!" Aaron whined. "Come on out! I wanna see you, everybody does before you go back!" Clary laughed at the dark haired boy and opened her door. She now had gotten stronger and quite a bit taller but, she wasn't the weak mundane that was there before. She had gotten black and blood red highlights in her curly light red hair. "_Well Jace," she thought. "You see what I've become now, eh?" _She hugged the boy for the last time. "I promise I will visit all of you, I hear New York gets snow so I will be here to keep dry. Texas is so much fun! There are so many attractions here like Six Flags and Schlitterbahn water park. And the weather is always nice in winter and is not usually too cold." She gave the family of the Texas Institute a big hug before she jumped through the portal to see what New York had in store for her.

-time skip brought to you by Magnus's glitter festival-

She landed in front of the gates of the Institute, which had been her original home two long years ago. She smirked at the thought of Jace seeing her now all dressed up and her hair done in a beautiful way that complemented her emerald green eyes and her tan skin would make him stare. She spoke to the Angel which guarded the door. She spoke only of her desire and stepped in. She saw Church laying on his stomach, carefully watching her. She walked over to him and pet him and then asked, "Church? Where are the others?" The sleek cat yawned but got up and led her to the library where she heard arguing and crying. She pushed open the heavy doors and said, "Isabelle? Alec?" She heard a loud bang followed by many footsteps. The Lightwood family gazed at her before Isabelle ran up to her and cried, "CLARY! IVE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

"So have I, Iz. So have I." She caught Jace giving her a look of awe out of the corner of her eye and smirked, thinking about how much Jace probably wished he hadn't cheated on her now. Seeing her tanned skin and beautifully highlighted hair. Isabelle noticed her hair and how tan she was and gasped. "Clary you look beautiful now! Not like every weren't Where have you been?"

"I've been in Texas. It's awesome there. In the winter it never snows and it doesn't get too damn cold. And there's a lot of amusement parks." Alec came up behind her and grabbed her from Isabelle to give her a surprise hug. She raised her eyebrows in question, but hugged him back anyways. "I got over my shyness and our 'bad blood' thing. I hope you can forgive me," he whispered in her ear, his black silky hair tickling the rim of it. Then she saw jace leaning on a wall. Isabelle grabbed her attention again. "Clary why did you leave?"

"Oh Jace never told you?" Jace's face went from a smirk to confused and panicked look. "He cheated on me." Isabelle turned around to face him. "By the angle I'm so sorry clary. JACE HERONDALE YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTARD! Clary loved you and you cheated on her how dare you!" Isabelle gave him a look of disgust until Maryse walked in hearing Isabelle and scolded her. "Young lady don't say things like that to your brother! And you don't say those words in this house." But then Maryse saw Jace's confused and panic stricken face and gave him and Clary a questioning look before leaving the room. Alec stood behind Clary and looked at Jace with a look of rage and shock. Then Isabelle spoke, "Jace why? Why Clary? She never did anything to you she loved you. Why?" Isabelle asked. Clary suddenly noticed how skinny he was and the bags under his eyes. But before she could scan over him again he ran away to his room with his head down, and slammed the door with so much force it cracked. Only she knew what had actually happened and how drunk he had been if only she would have known.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgiveness is a Bitch

Chpt. 3 Forgiveness is a bitch

Alec ran to his door and knocked on the door. He heard something hit the door and a broken sounded yell from Jace saying "Go away!" Alec went to leave until he heard sobbing and thought no Jace doesn't cry until it became much louder and turned into crying and him saying "why". Alec knocked on the door again but much harder this time. "I said GO AWAY!" Jace screamed Finally Alec just picked the lock and walked into the room. "Alec go away you wouldn't understand. You won't. "

"Jace what do you mean? You cheated on her! Anyone can understand that"

"No Alec I was drunk! Could you not tell? I don't remember anything all I remember is her jumping in a portal and me almost crying. You've never been this drunk before in your life in fact you've never been drunk at all, so I doubt you'll understand!" Alec was speechless but now Jace was standing up and yelling at him "Now leave before I punch you" Jace practically cried. Alec obeyed jace's commands afraid that he might actually punch him and walked to the living room where the girls were talking.

Isabelle was murmuring sympathy to Clary but Clary refused to acknowledge that Jace would ever love her again. She had a straight face on the outside but on the inside she was sad and crying, and she was pretty sure that Isabelle could see right through her. "Izzy...I might give him another chance if he promises not to hurt me, ever again." Isabelle looked at her, clearly surprised. "You really never stopped loving him, did you Clary?" Isabelle managed to get before she was silently sobbing against an angry Maia, who by the way came in after Isabelle called after Jace ran to his room. "I think maybe he deserves another chance. But everyone knows I only give two chances." Isabelle finally stopped crying and stood up to hug Clary. Alec walked in and saw the girls embracing and waited till the girls were finished. Alec grew impatient and cleared his throat so the girls would break up their tight circle. When the broke apart Alec said, "I think I heard something about Jace getting another chance? Clary!?" Clary rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes Alec, I did." Alec grinned and walked out to go tell Jace the good news. As he started walking away he heard Clary say I wish he wouldn't have done that though. That made alec turn around only to protect his parabati. "Umm Clary I did just kinda barge in on him and he told the reason."

"I don't wa-" Alec cut her off

"He was drunk he had way too many shots at the pandemonium and he doesn't remember anything other than you leaving. And now he's actually crying and he just seems devastated"

Clary looked astonished same with Isabelle. "You're joking" Isabelle said "he was probably faking and lying to you about the drunk part"

"Izzy he's my parabati I would know if he's lying or not"

"I guess you win go tell him" Isabelle said with a small hint of sarcasm. Alec then strode off to Jace's room to tell him.

Alec knocked on Jace's door to tell him but all he got was a "Fuck you Alec leave me alone." There was a hissing noise and then Alec realized that Jace had silenced the outside world and locked his door. "Dammit jace!" Alec yelled. He heard the sound of heels on the floor and turned to see the three girls coming down the hall. "What's happened now?" Clary asked

"He's locked his door and silenced us"

"Great I guess we portal in his room?" Clary suggested. "Only you and I will go ok Clary" Alec said "fine" Clary drew a portal and thought of Jace's room same with Alec. When they appeared in his room a knife flew straight towards Alec barely missing his skull.

"I said GO AWAY!" Jace yelled. Then Clary stepped forward.

"Jace I need to talk to you Alec told me what you said and he was going to tell you that I'm going to give you another chance."

"I won't believe it"

"Why not?"

"I hurt you and now you're just going to come running back and forgive me. I just can't believe it knowing that I hurt you."

"Then this will make you believe it" Clary walked up to Jace flipped him over and kissed him. Alec seeing what was going on left the room. "How are they?" Isabelle asked as Alec came out of the room "lets just say we should wait until they come out." Alec said while chuckling. Back in the room after Alec left their kiss went from a normal kiss to a heated desire and longing filled kiss. Jace's right hand went to Clary's waist and his left went into her hair while her hands were running along his chest.

"Now do you belive me you big idiot?" Clary smiled against his lips.

Jace kissed her again and matched her lips against his with the same smile. "You know I've loved you even after you've left. I'm so sorry Clary."

"I'm the one who left you. Even though I forgive you, I will always remember what you did. But I learned at the Texas Institute, that you should forgive and forget. I missed you so much but I will love you forever."

Suddenly there was a pounding on the door that made both of them jump in surprise. Jace cursed under his breath before opening the door to Maryse standing there with her hands on her hips and a frown on her face. "I see you guys made up but Jace I need to talk to you."

"Why mom?" Jace groaned.

"Because" Maryse said sternly. And with that she left without saying another word. Jace sighed. "I'll be right back love." He kissed her on the lips and left. When Jace and left, she looked around his bare monk-like room. Some flashbacks came to her.

*Flashback*

She was dancing with Jace in his room while his IPod was playing some song that he liked.

He kissed her hair softly and held her close. They broke apart when the clock hit midnight and she glanced at his room, fully taking everything in from the chipped paint, to the old scratches in the maple wood desk on the far side of his room. She laughed and Jace just looked confused. She finally was able to control her own laughter to say, "Its just that your room is so bare! No paint at all! Not even colored furniture, or bedspread or even pictures!" Jace looked at his surroundings and then chuckled. "I guess so!"

*End of Flashback*

* * *

Well. Um. That escalated quickly. Umm. Oh yea sorry for the wait. I'm gonna be completly honest here, I was way too lazy to update. Also I have a watt pad account-Bloodmoon10-also follow a follower of mine, Kimika! And yeah! R&amp;R please!

-Rosy, Out.


	4. Chapter 4 AN I am so sorry

Hey...Its been a while, hasn't it? *looks down shamefully* Okay, I think explanation time is in order, don't you agree? I know a couple people are probably going to be pissed because this is not an update. I am so so sorry. I actually am talking with a friend and I was thinking of updating this. I went onto google docs to get the next chapter and I couldn't find it. Went onto my second account. Not on there either. I'm not sure if I am over looking my documents or something, but I'm nearly positive that its deleted somehow. Also to include, school has been not so good lately. I know my guy friends sister has read this story and I might have ashamed her as well. I kind of like him (not so much anymore) so I guess I was caught up in impressing him. Then recently, a week ago, I found out my friend has some sort of disease with their bones. Their (im going to call my friend Bob) bones are growing faster than the muscle can and that's really bad. Bob last year had gone to the doctor and they said that Bob only had 5-10 years to live. Bob went to the doctors a week or so ago and found out now that they only have a 1-2 to live. Bob is everything to me. The sibling I never had. Bob, if you read this, which I doubt you will, you should know that honestly, I don't see you any differently and that you are my best-est best friend. *sweat drops and sighs* Okay...anyways so I've been caught up in friends, boys, homework and reading. I honestly forgot about this story. Unless I find the rest of the doc for the story, I'm probably going to end it. If I cant find it by February, I will put complete on it and put it up for adoption. Thank you so much for everyone's reviews, even if they weren't much they were kind of you. Also to those who favorited and followed. Thank you.

With much love,

Rosy, out.


	5. Chapter 5 Rated MFor Reasons

Chpt. 4 Awkwardness

When the real world came back into focus she noticed Jace standing in the doorway chuckling. "Whatcha you staring at Fray?"

"I was just thinking about us and how bare your room is and how it needs some brightening and color." Jace chuckled at this and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah it does. Mind to help me?"

"Hell yeah!" Clary said jumping up from his bed. "I'm going to get my art supplies don't do anything stupid." Clary said playfully.

"Why would I? That's just not like me." Clary laughed at his response.

"Umm Jacey that's totally like you." Clary said while laughing.

"When did you come up with this Jacey nickname?" Jace asked.

"Just now." Clary said before she strolled off. Jace wasn't able to reply because he was mesmerized by her ass.

"Wow." Jace said before he knew it Clary had turned around and was smiling.

"I'll be right back ok? Then we can do that stuff." Jace just nodded at this before he sat down on his bed waiting for her to come back. Finally when she came back she had some art supplies. They painted Jace's room and once they were done Clary went to take a shower and invited Jace along with her.

_*Warning! Contains sexual explicit please only read if you are mature. Or if you are super weird and like that stuff...*awkward silence*…._

_*meanwhile in the shower* _

Jace stepped out of his jeans and boxers and stepped in the shower to turn on the water. Clary was slowly peeling her clothes off and looking in the mirror. "_I shouldn't be blushing this much! she thought. "Isn't that unhealthy?_ Jace turned around and looked at Clary and whistled. She turned around and playfully punched his shoulder. Then seeing him completely naked she said out loud "You're even hotter how is that possible?" Jace looked at her and smiled.

"Well when you're me it's possible." Jace noticed Clary was avoiding looking at his manhood well he thought at least. He could feel the heat emanating from the shower and he started to turn around to get in but Clary grabbed him and kissed him before he could step in.

"Woah there Red come on you just can't lay a hand off of this sexieness? Or can you?" Jace smirked.

Clary rolled her eyes and kissed his shoulder. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the steaming hot shower. At first Jace winced at the temperature and explained to her that he usually takes cooler showers. Then he grabbed her waist and pulled her against him. Their bodies were fit together perfectly like two matching puzzle pieces and they started kissing passionately. Jace grabbed the soap and started on her lower back and down her legs. He brought the soap back up her legs and around her stomach. He then set the soap down and started massaging her breasts. Before she could let out a moan Jace kissed her to muffle it. Soon one of Clary's hand reached down and grabbed him. Jace looked down at her and said "Are you sure?" Clary looked up at him and instead of nodding or saying something she stroked him and he shuddered but he knew what that meant and his right hand slipped down and caressed her thighs and moved up just a little bit and started rubbing her clit. Clary let out a loud moan as Jace slipped two of his fingers inside her. She started stroking him which made him moan as she moved her hand up and down faster and faster. He stopped her and said "if you want this to be fun you should stop so I won't be worn out." Clary just looked him in the eye until he moved to sit on his knees and started licking her clit. This time Clary tried to keep from moaning but failed. Then he stood up and kissed her. She could taste her on his lips but she didn't care because of all the pleasure. He continued to kiss her and she didn't realize what he was doing until he was inside her. This time her moan was muffled but not very well by Jace's lips. She could feel herself coming closer to the edge and she knew Jace was close too but she wanted to do something. She made him pull out but continued kissing him for a few moments until she slipped down and grabbed him with her mouth. He let out a moan of surprise and pleasure as she moved her mouth up and down his shaft. He let out shaky breaths letting her know he was close. Then she let go of him and they went back to kissing. This time she took the initiative and pushed him in her. She could feel him throbbing inside her and he didn't move for about a minute, but when he did a sudden burst of pleasure rushed through her body and Clary started calling his name and he started moving faster until she orgasmed and he followed a few seconds later spilling his warm seed inside her. And she fell into his warm embrace. They sat like that for the next couple moments until their breaths became even.

"Clary?" Jace murmured.

"Hmm?"

"Was I...ya know...was this…" he broke off for he was slightly blushing. She buried her face into his chest and nodded, embarrassed. He looked down at her and said "It's fine there's no need to be embarrassed." And he kissed her head. They got out and Clary slipped into one of Jace's tee-shirts and Clary curled up next to Jace and fell into a dreamless sleep.

A/N: Oh my god...oh my god...first off, I DID NOT WRITE THIS PART. I HAD AN...AQUANTINCE HELP ME WITH THIS PART. THANK YOU UNKNOWN AQUANTINCE. And second..

.

.

.

.

.

.

HOLY FUCKING SHIT I FOUND MY STORY. MY GOD NO JOKE I LITERALLY FELL OF MY BED. MY HEART PROBABLY LITERALLY STOPPED. I APOLOGIZE FOR BAD GRAMMER IN THIS AUTHORS NOTE BUT I AM SO SO HAPPY.


	6. Chapter 6 Dreams of Wait, WHAT

_Jaces Dream or in his case, nightmare:_

_They woke up with their legs entangled with the bedsheets and Clarys long fiery red hair flowed out behind her and over the side of the bed. Jace carefully untangled himself and kissed her hair gently with his eyes closed. When he opened his golden eyes, he found a sharp angry green ones staring at him with rage that could have been enough to throw daggers at him. He smiled and saw how angry she was and asked, "What's wrong babe?"_

"_Don't you 'babe' me Herondale!" She glared at him through narrowed eyes._

"_Umm..are you okay Clary? Is something wrong?" _

"_Hmm. Well I guess except the fact that YOU FUCKING RAPED ME LAST NIGHT!" she shrieked at him. _

_He at first winced at her tone and then got angry. How dare she accuse him of what happened last night! She chose also! She invited him and started it! "How dare you blame me! You could have stopped me Fray!" _

"_Uhh no I couldn't! Because you and your stupid little date went to the Pandemonium and got drunk. You slapped her across the face and dragged me home from having a good time. You ripped my clothes off and just got straight to the point. You threatened me that if I didn't, you'd kill the Lightwoods, and my family! I had no choice! i tried to get you off but you had an iron strong grip and pinned me down." She said angrily. Wait what? Thats totally messed up. They were in the shower. He felt strong hands on his chest push him away. He looked up and saw the real Sebastian Verlac holding Clary bridal style in his hands. His gray eyes were vibrantly flashing with anger. "GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OF HER HERONDALE! SHE SHALL BE MINE TO HAVE AND SHE WILL HAVE MY, I REPEAT MY KIDS!" he yelled at him. He put Clary down and grabbed Jace to throw him into the nearest wall. His shoulder burst into pain as the bone cracked and broke. Clary walked over to him and lifted his face to met her gaze. "I always was trying to find someone better than you. Seb is mine and nothing will ever separate us. Ever." she spoke in a scary calm voice and just before she backhanded him across the face, he woke up._

_*END OF DREAM*_

* * *

***Clarys Dream***

She walked into Alecs room for some reason that she did not know of. Alec was laying on his bed with a peaceful look crossing his face with his blue eyes closed. As if he sensed a presence in the space, he opened them. He saw her and smiled but also a confused look flashing in his deep blue eyes. She could get lost in them so easily. She glanced around his messy room and smiled genuinely. "Hey Clary.." Alec said nervously. "Whatcha doing here? Jaces room is across the hall so…" He broke off due to actually clearly seeing what she had on. She was just wearing a simple thin cotton t shirt and underwear. His face flushed and averted his eyes to the mess around his room, anywhere but her eyes. She calmly walked towards him and brought her lips to his. He was stiff at first but then relaxed letting his instinct take over rather than his mind. Their hand wove themselves with each others hair and she put both legs on each side of him straddling him on his bed. He broke away breathing hard and still slightly flushed. "Sorry but there still are people here."

"Nope there aren't."

"What do you mean. What did you do?!"

"Nothing silly." She kissed his nose lightly. "Your mother and sister are shopping and you know how Isabelle is about that, Jace went to the Pandemonium and will probably be staying in some ally until tomorrow, your father is in Idris and Simon is at a vampire meeting and then is going to meet up with Isabelle for dinner then they are going to his place and after Maryse gets done shopping, she is portaling to Idris for the rest of the week to spend time with Robert. So we can do whatever we want." She said gleefully. He was already taking off his shirt and working on his jeans. Clary easily undid them and just as she was about to slip her undergarments off, she woke.

***END OF DREAM**

* * *

"What the hell.." Clary and Jace both said. Clary suddenly felt the urge to run away, to go see Magnus about her dream. At the same time she wanted to talk about it with Isabelle. But Magnus loved Alec so he wouldn't be much help but at the same time, he was a warlock. TO be specific, the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Isabelle wouldn't trust her anymore and think she was weird, but also she was a girl and this was kind of girl talk. Jace was so confused when he saw Clary, her face pale.

"I gotta..umm.. go Jace sorry I promised Magnus I would umm.. help him with cleaning in his house. His magic is depleted so he can't snap his fingers right now." she said hastily. "Sorry. Bye!" She kissed his cheek and left.

*Clary's POV*

"Magnus! Let me in! I yelled into the buzzer. "Darling thats so a non-fashionable sweater. Thats totally last month. Fine." He said through the fuzzy buzzer. They door unlocked and I ran up to his apartment. I barged in and saw Magnus watching TV with someone leaning against him. I cleared my throat to get their attention. Magnus and the boy turned around and the boy was the last person I wanted to see today. Actually make that this entire week due to my dream. Alexander Lightwood. I shuddered inwardly and forced a sweet smile upon my face. "Hey Alec. Hey Magnus." I said politely. Alec blushed and looked at his feet. "Hey." he mumbled. I sat on the soft green chair across from the couple and didn't trust myself to look into his eyes. I only trusted Magnus's yellow-green catlike eyes. "Um..no offense Alec, but I really need to talk to Magnus." I said still looking down. I saw out of the corner of my eyes Alec giving me a look that said, _Well then start talking._ "Alone please Alec. Sorry."I said quietly. He looked at me suspiciously and confused but grabbed his jacket and said, "Okay. Bye guys. See ya later," and walked out. We sat in a comfortable silence and then the warlock turned the TV off. "What did you need Clary? Did something go wrong? Is it demonic stuff? Cuz the library has tons of books on that."

"No Magnus. Its some weird dream that I had last night. But please, if you want to hear it, please i beg you don't get mad at me" I said.

"Well I will try not to and yes please begin." I told him my dream, every single detail. I watched his face for any sudden signs of anger, sadness, or any emotion. But strangely, non portrayed his face. When I was done I could automatically tell he was in deep thought. I heard a sharp intake of breath outside of the door, but I wasn't sure. I looked back at Magnus, who was amused. Out of all the times, he chose this moment to be amused? What?

"Clary dear honestly I am seriously considering laughing right now but first I must explain. Most of your dreams are sent through the angels, correct?" He didn't wait for my reply because he already knew because I always told him. "For a couple days Sebastian hasn't tried anything which makes me think that you are just having some mundane dreams for now." I just nodded still too numb. My body was taking over because my mind wasn't working properly. I guess he sensed that because he just said that I was also probably in shock for having a dream about getting in Alec's pants. He got up and went over to his cabinet, grabbed two or three bottles and put them in my messenger bag. He told me that they were half calming remedies and half sleeping remedies to help me sleep.

A/N Again...I'm gonna apologize for not updating. *grimace* Apparently my so-called friends targeted me and managed to get me suspended for quote 'Harassment and Stalking' unquote. The next update will probably be in the next week or possibly tommorow. The next update will also be a rant and THEN chapter 7 afterwards.

-Rosy


	7. Chapter 7: They Know Now

Chpt. 6 _They know now…_

*Narrator's POV*

She said thanks and went back to the Institute. When Clary walked in she heard soft arguing from far away. Church was sleeping and she didn't want to wake him. She heard a yawn and saw his yellow eyes boring into her emerald green ones. "Church? Where is that arguing coming from?" Church rubbed his head against her calf and stretched before leading her into the library. Clary cracked open the door and saw Alec, Isabelle and Jace now quietly arguing over something that she couldn't hear so she decided to slip in. "Hey guys!" Clary said cheerfully. Jace was looking angrily at Alec while said person was looking anywhere except her, and Isabelle look between angry, betrayed and confused. Jace quickly wiped off the emotion on his face and jogged up to her, kissing her cheek before saying he was gonna go get ready. She looked at him for an explanation and he mouthed to her, '_Isabelle will explain'_ and was gone. Suddenly Isabelle was really excited to have remember but Alec still looked uncomfortable. He shoved past her muttering something about trust. She soon found herself in a skinny mid-thigh green dress with 5 inch black high heel boots with a leather black jacket. At the same thing she was questioning herself why she agreed to go to Magnus's party. She had only been to two of his parties and they were horrible. There was a knock on Isabelle called out to knocker that it was open. Alec walked in excitement plainly clear on his face plastered with a huge smile his smile dropped into a half smile when he saw Clary and she frowned. Why was he avoiding her? He didn't like her that much but after starting to date Magnus they had been fine. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies either. She caught Isabelle glaring at her and asked, "What?"

"Clary!" She let out an exasperated sigh. "Your'e ruining your makeup! That took me an hour to do!" Alec let out a laugh from beside her and Clary just looked at him and he stopped. "Oh by the way Alec," Isabelle said, "What did you need?" Alec tore his gaze from Clary and replied, "We need to go or else we will be late." and he just walked on out. Izzy grabbed a thigh sheath and tossed it at Clary and they walked out to find the boys and Simon waiting for them in black shirts, shoes, and jackets. They all had dark blue jeans but Alec had the darkest blue out of all of them. Isabelle took Simon's arm and Clary looked at Jace and he was staring at his shoes, oblivious to everything around him. Clary took his arm trying to snap him out of it. Jace hardly did and just walked towards the direction of Magnus's. Alec just rolled his eyes and he handed his arm out to Clary and she took it gratefully but also a little confused.

* * *

Feel free to yell at me in a passive aggressive review for not updating for a year.


End file.
